SCP-3009
Item #: SCP-3009 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3009 may be logged in on one (1) instance of SCP-3009-B, which is to be kept in storage at Site-19. SCP-3009 is not permitted to publish Snapchats to any public forum, nor may it exchange correspondences with civilians or unapproved site personnel. Approved personnel may exchange correspondences with SCP-3009 on Snapchat for the purpose of fulfilling its socialisation needs, contingent on its good behaviour. All correspondences with SCP-3009 must be screenshotted for the Foundation’s records. SCP-3009 appears to believe that the Foundation will assist it in returning to its own body and has so far fully co-operated with the Foundation based on this stipulation. It is highly recommended that personnel assigned correspondence duty with SCP-3009 maintain this belief if possible. SCP-3009-C is currently housed in Site-17 and is not permitted unsupervised contact with electronics. In the event of a containment breach, SCP-3009-C has been implanted with a tracking device. It is to be provided with non-electronic forms of entertainment such as books, board games or magazines targeted at a teenaged audience when requested, and is permitted supervised socialisation with approved Foundation staff members depending on their availability. UPDATE: In light of Experiment 3009-A-4, SCP-3009 may be reprimanded in the event of a disciplinary infraction by being logged out of all instances of SCP-3009-B for a time period dependent on the severity of the infraction but lasting no more than three weeks. In light of Experiment 3009-B-5, it is strongly recommended as of ██/06/2018 that Foundation staff refrain from initiating discussion of communications with SCP-3009 while SCP-3009-C is present, except in the settings of either counselling sessions or during testing. Description: SCP-3009 is an anomalous account registered under the username REDACTED on the messaging platform Snapchat.1 Despite its lack of a current active user, it continues to send and reply to messages sent by the accounts registered on its contact list. SCP-3009 regularly generates multimedia messages appearing to depict a female human of East Asian descent in her mid-teens. The vast majority of these messages appear to be photographs taken by the aforementioned human of herself, most often using the front-facing camera,2 accompanied by captions of a usually humorous nature. SCP-3009-B is the designation given to all instances of smartphones upon which the anomalous SCP-3009 account is registered, most notably including SCP-3009-B-1, the original instance of SCP-3009-B. The background of all SCP-3009 generated multimedia corresponds with the immediate location of the relevant SCP-3009-B instance. In the event of two or more SCP-3009-B instances existing, SCP-3009 will favour the instance which was created first. The humanoid depicted in SCP-3009 created media has been identified as the original user of the account, a female American citizen known to associates as Stacey Lee (D.O.B: ██/██/2003, aged 15 upon recovery of the anomaly). Lee created the account in 2014 and used it until early 2018 without reported signs of anomalous activity. SCP-3009 either is, is impersonating, or believes itself to be Lee. Messages exchanged with SCP-3009 have revealed behaviour that is consistent with Lee’s personality prior to any anomalous incidents, based on the psychological profile put together via analysis of Lee’s other social media accounts and interviews with Lee’s associates. SCP-3009 demonstrates in-depth knowledge regarding Lee’s history and preferences, and furthermore appears to incorporate the same tonality and typing quirks commonly used by Lee on social media. On multiple occasions, SCP-3009 has expressed a desire to return to Lee’s body. SCP-3009-C is a female human of Eastern Asian descent that either is, is impersonating, or believes itself to be the female human Stacey Lee. SCP-3009-C measures 1.61 m in height and weighs approximately 52 kilograms as of the writing of this article. All biological data collected from SCP-3009-C corresponds with normal values for a human female of SCP-3009-C’s height and weight. DNA taken from SCP-3009-C matches that of Stacey Lee. Both SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C claim to be the original Stacey Lee, and when questioned further, suggested that their counterparts were likely "impostors". At this time, the Foundation is not able to determine whether one, both, or neither of subjects is the real Stacey Lee. Testing is currently in progress, with only inconclusive results so far regarding the anomalous nature of SCP-3009-C and the source of the anomaly. [Herrings"|[+ Containment Log 3009]] [3009-1:|[+ Addendum 3009.1: Interview Log]] [Series A|[+ Addendum 3009.2: Experiment Series A]] [Series B|[+ Addendum 3009.3: Experiment Series B]] [journal of SCP-3009-C|[+ Addendum 3009.4: Excerpt from the Private Journal of SCP-3009 -C]] [Evaluation 3009.2|[+ Addendum 3009.5: Psychological Evaluation of SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C]] More details on SCP-3009 are available on request from Site-17. Footnotes 1. A multimedia messenger app that can be installed on smartphones, upon which users communicate via self-erasing captioned photographs and videos. 2. Colloquially known as "selfies". 3. SCP-3009 is referring to Junior Researcher Kim, whose first name is Benedict. Category:Alive Category:Computer Category:Electronic Category:Ethics-committee Category:Online Category:Photographic Category:Safe Category:Sapient Category:SCP